Transformation
by x.Trench.x
Summary: Takes place after a Perfect Blood. Trent finally decides he wants to be honest with Rachel about his feelings. Written from Trent's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was shades of pink, purple, and orange. I was content to sit here and watch the sun set until it had sunk all the way behind the trees. I could hear the faint tinkling of water and the crickets were just starting to hum their evening song. It was still a strange sound to hear insect life in my garden. I sighed as I took a sip of my earl gray tea. She was on my mind again and sitting here wasn't going to change that. The almost red hues in the sky reminded me of her hair, bright like a fire.

I could hear footsteps coming up the path near the house and I could tell by the shuffle of feet as they approached it was Quen alerting me to his presence. I knew what he was going to say. All I heard this week is how I needed to keep my mind off of Rachel. I didn't need to see Rachel. I didn't need to call Rachel. I didn't need Rachel's help to find the cure for the demons that I now had to figure out as if Rachel's life depended on it. _It might._ I reminded myself.

"Good evening Quen." I said as he came into view as I sipped my tea.

He smiled at me and I was waiting for it. "Thinking about her again?" He asked me as he followed my gaze to the sky.

"Always." I answered not making eye contact. I couldn't stand to see him look so disappointed in who I had feelings for. After all I thought he and Rachel were on good terms. They hadn't butted heads in quite some time and she seemed to have a fatherly affection towards him. He also seemed to care for Rachel even more now that Ceri has become his partner.

I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye but he said nothing for which I was thankful. I knew my snide remarks were starting to wear on him but I couldn't seem to help myself. He didn't approve of my choice of affection towards Rachel but I was not going to let him change my mind because she is a demon and not an elf. I am no longer in need of heir and now I could pick someone I truly loved to be with.

I still didn't know where Rachel's feelings were towards me. She is attracted to me, anyone could see that but I found myself wanting it to be more than that. I had so many scenarios playing through my head about having a conversation with Rachel about our relationship but if I was honest with myself I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to face her rejection which was a real possibility. Quen cleared his throat snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Just say it."

"I just thought I would let you know that Rachel is here. Ceri invited her over for tea." Quen smirked.

I jumped out of my chair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your daydreaming." Quen chuckled as he went inside.

I sat back down, not following Quen inside. I wanted to see Rachel. I wanted to touch her. I wanted to kiss her again. I needed to calm my thoughts before I went inside otherwise I would do something very inappropriate in front of my family. Looking back up at the sky seemed to calm me slightly. For a second I just took in all of its beauty without comparing it to Rachel.

"What do you mean he's having tea?" Rachel's voice carried through the halls and out of my back office doors. She was heading this way and I felt my stomach drop not knowing what she could need to say to me in private. I could hear Quen's protests and barely caught Rachel's comeback and threat to remove Quen from the door. It must be important if she's throwing out threats.

"Let her in." I called to Quen through the door knowing he could hear me.

Rachel immediately slammed the door in Quen's face and made her way to the patio. She looked good. Really good. She was in her usual working leathers and black boots with a green tank top that accented her eyes. Who knew someone could make leather look so appealing.

"Oh." She said when she found me sitting at the table with my cup of tea.

"Would you like to join me?" I gestured to the other open chair across from me.

She took the chair at an awkward angle and positioned herself so that one leg was hanging over an arm and her back was towards the wall. I felt my eyebrows rise but it was more for appreciation at the way the woman moved. I generously took in her trim body before meeting her eyes. She smirked at me knowing I had been checking her out. I felt my ears start to turn red but I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her.

"What seems to be the problem today Rachel?" I asked lifting my cup to give my hands something to do.

"I, uh, I have something for you." She said looking up at the sky.

My mouth opened in surprise but I didn't know what to say. Rachel wasn't big on gift giving when it came to me. I'm fairly certain I had never even received a Solstice card from her. "For what?" I managed to get out.

"I told you I wanted to fix that." She answered looking at the missing digits on my hand. Ah, my fingers. She was giving me the curse to fix them.

"Thank you." I said shortly.

"I feel like it's all my fault and the least I could do is make it right again." She took a deep breath, pulling a vial from her pocket. It looked like mud. I had a feeling I was not going to enjoy this.

"What will I turn into?" I asked her reaching out for the vial.

"A horse. I used a hair from Tulpa. I thought it was a good fit for you." She smiled. "Just let me know when ever you're ready to do this. You won't need salt water or anything. I just have to say the words and you'll be back to your normal self."

"Let's do it now." I said unscrewing the cap.

"Now?" Rachel's eyes were wide.

"Why not? Do you have somewhere else to be Ms. Morgan?" I hesitated. I didn't want to swallow this curse if she had a date or something.

"No, I'm just a little surprised you're so willing to take it." She shrugged.

"I trust you." I tipped the vial back and swallowed the sludge. I think it was the most horrible thing I had ever put in my mouth. I think it tasted like a combination of hay and burnt leaves. Not something I would want to take again.

"We should probably go out into the pasture. Just to be sure you have enough room to change. I'm not sure how big you'll be." She explained getting up from her chair. "Should we tell Quen?"

"No." I was short but I didn't need to go into detail about Quen. I set the vial down and lead the way back towards the barns. We walked in silence with Rachel close behind me. She had been riding with me quite a few times now and she new these woods almost as well as I do. We could see the barns but I stopped at the clearing well before.

"Ready for this?" She asked me.

"Will it hurt?" I said rubbing my hands where my fingers were missing.

"No. And just in case you were wondering I take the smut." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I can take my own." I said.

"I don't know how to give it to you anyways. I take it." She made eye contact with me. I nodded but I felt bad that she was taking smut for me. Rachel backed up about five feet before I felt her tap the line. She held out her hand towards me seeming unsure if it was necessary or not.

"_Equus._" She whispered. "I take it. I take this."

That was the last thing I heard before it sounded like a tornado was ripping through my head. She was right that it wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable and loud. The next thing I knew I was standing there again but I felt different. Like my knees were in an odd place and that I needed to stretch.

"Oh my god. Trent you're beautiful." I heard Rachel gasp. I turned to her feeling like I had to hold my head at an odd angle to see her.

'What do I look like?' I tried to ask her but even I could hear it came out sounding like a horse.

She seemed to understand what I was asking and moved towards me. She reached out and stroked my mane. "It's blond just like your hair. You're brown and you remind me of Tulpa. You're big like him, and you have the shiniest coat I've ever seen on a horse." She moved down my mane to stroke my neck and my back.

'Why are you uncomfortable to touch me as a man but as a horse you can?' I asked knowing she wouldn't have any idea what I was saying.

"Ssshh." She said as she ran her fingers through my hair. I leaned into her hand. "Oh, you like it?"

I sighed. I wondered if this was as close as I was ever going to get to Rachel. This might be a chance I never get again. I would stay a horse as long as she doesn't say the words to change me back. I used my head and bumped her side to get her to move towards my back.

"Trent!" She stumbled but went the direction I wanted her to go. I nudged her again and shook my head up and down.

"You want me to ride you?" She asked looking at me like I was crazy. "No way."

I reached back and took her hand in my mouth being careful not to apply too much pressure.

"Hey!" She yanked her hand back. "Ok. Ok. I can do this. I'm going to ride Trent Kalamack." I saw her face redden and I chuckled at that.

"Shut up Trent." She grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled herself onto my back. She felt light as a feather up there. I only hoped she would have enough sense to hang onto my hair. As soon as I felt her settle and she still had my hair in her grip I took off. I felt like I was running faster than I had ever ridden in my entire life. I think I was faster than Tulpa. I took Rachel through the woods, deeper and deeper into the back part of the land that I know she hadn't been to. I could hardly feel her fingers intertwined in my hair. I felt her body moving against mine as I jumped over fallen trees and ducked under branches.

"Where are we going?" She asked as we started to slow. The sun had almost set and my vision was actually becoming better as it got darker. Rachel's on the other hand would not improve as it became night. I finally stopped at the place I was looking for. It was a lake that few people knew was here.

"Wow." Rachel said as it came into view. It was in a clearing and the sky had the last of the pink fading from it turning gray but it reflected on the water and it was beautiful. I would have rather enjoyed this with Rachel as myself but if this is all I can get for now I would take it. "Trent, why were you hiding this? It's just, wow." She patted my neck and she hopped off to move closer to the lake.

I followed watching as she picked up rocks from the shore throwing them into the water causing it to ripple. I stood and watched her as she watched the water and the sky. I couldn't tell what was more beautiful, her or everything around her. I had never felt this way about a woman before. I swallowed hard knowing I couldn't let this be the last moment I had with Rachel like this.

Rachel heard and turned my way, "We should get back. It's dark now and I really can't see." I waited for her to get onto my back before slowly making my way back to the barns. The moon was high and I felt Rachel relax against me. I wished I could wrap my arms around her and tell her how beautiful she was but all I could do was sigh which came out more like a neigh.

"I think it's pretty too." She rubbed my neck. Her touch zinged through me causing me to miss a step. I felt her jolt but she didn't lose her balance. She had always been good at riding even without a saddle. "You better not kick me off."

I made it all the way to the barn door before Rachel hopped off. "So um you're going to be naked when you change back." I wasn't expecting that. I hadn't brought any extra clothes out here. I'm sure I could find something to put on in one of the rooms upstairs.

'You did that on purpose didn't you?' I asked her.

She laughed. "I have a feeling you think I'm just trying to see you naked." She closed the barn doors as we went inside. Tulpa raised his head at our entrance but only snorted. "I won't look. Not that you have anything to hide. You know you look good." It was my turn to snort. Rachel waits until I'm a horse to tell me I look good and she wouldn't mind seeing me naked? What is with this woman?

"Ok, so I'm going to face the doors, say the word and get you changed back. I won't turn around until you tell me to ok?" Rachel said stroking my hair once more. I leaned into her nearly knocking her off her feet. "Go over there." She pointed towards the middle of the room putting me within a few short steps of the stairs. I did as she said. She turned to face the doors away from me.

"_Equus._" She said.

It felt like the tornado was in my head again and then I was standing on my own two feet again, completely naked. I gasped feeling everything shift and almost falling forward.

"Trent? Are you ok?" Rachel called but didn't turn around. She really was going to respect my privacy.

"Fine. I'm fine. I just lost my balance." I looked down at my hand and my fingers were back. They looked exactly as they had before. No scars, just perfect new fingers. "You did it. I have them back."

"That's great Trent but are you going to just stand there naked or what?" She tapped her foot as she looked at the doors.

"Right." I turned and ran up the stairs to one of the rooms that the on site vet teams used. I found a pair of pants in the employee lockers but nothing else. Well this would have to do. At least I would be part of the way covered. I came back down the stairs to find Rachel still facing the doors.

"I'm dressed. You can turn around." I said only to be met by a look of shock I think as she took in that I was still half naked.

"I thought you were dressed." She couldn't take her eyes off of me.

"I could only find pants." I shrugged. "Ready to go back up to the house?" I moved towards Rachel and the doors taking in her eyes running all over my body. I felt my ears redden at that but I found I liked it, a lot.

She finally made her way up to my face. "Crap on toast!"

"What? Did I not turn back all the way?" I panicked and touched my face. It felt normal so I wasn't sure where her choice of words were coming from.

"Trent, I didn't know. I didn't know that it would fix that too." Rachel couldn't meet my eyes.

"What? Fix what!" I was going to go into full blown panic mode if she didn't start talking.

"Your ears Trent. I fixed your ears."


	2. Chapter 2

*****Ever After Spoilers*****

**After all the feedback I received I have decided to continue the story with some a few changes that had taken place during Ever After but for the most part it still takes place before all the changes happen in Ever After. **

I couldn't stop touching my ears. I found I didn't mind as much as I thought I would. I never remembered my ears being like this as a child and I know there were no photographs revealing as such. Rachel had given back another part of me I thought I'd never see again. She's helped me realize so much about myself but I found that I couldn't fully explain it to her. It wasn't that I didn't want to. I wanted to let Rachel into to parts of me that no one has ever seen. I had already started doing that and she rewarded me with her trust in return. That was more than I could ever ask for. Something inside of me still made me hold back. Maybe it was because I had never truly loved someone like I love her. I had never felt any of this for Ellasbeth and knew that I never would no matter how hard the woman tried to stay in my life.

Rachel had accompanied me back to the house. She wanted to have her tea time with Ceri and the Goddess forbid I interrupt Ceri's girl time. I could hear the giggling between them drifting out of the kitchen and it made me smile. The next month was going to be lonely. Ellasbeth had been trying various legals ways to get Lucy from me despite our agreement. I wasn't looking forward to a long drawn out custody battle and turned to Ceri for an answer of sorts. Ceri and I had a very long talk and decided that as long as her and Quen could accompany the girls that they would spend the next month in Seattle and oddly enough Ellasbeth agreed. I couldn't help but wonder what she was up to but having Quen there would work in my favor. This was their last night here and I wasn't looking forward to all the silence that would follow. Ceri reminded me that I still had Rachel. A fact I was ready to take full advantage of.

I had finally admitted to Ceri about all of my feelings for Rachel, now if only I could do the same to her. I didn't want to be alone anymore. Quen was pressuring me to mend ties between Ellasbeth and myself but I found I couldn't. I could hardly stand to talk to the woman on the phone much less think about actually spending time with her. I wanted to do everything I could to see that our race survived but I couldn't bring myself to marry Ellasbeth. Rachel had saved me from that once before and I couldn't expect her to do it again.

"Trenton!" I heard Ceri giggle and I knew where their conversation had turned. I didn't want them to feel like I was eaves dropping so I grabbed Lucy from the floor and retreated to the girls' room. I sat in a rocking chair with a book while Lucy babbled away at the pictures. I was going to really miss her. A month was far too long. How had I thought letting Ellasbeth be a part of their lives was a good thing? Quen came in with Ray a moment later and layed her in her crib.

"Nap time already?" I asked as I yawned myself.

"It's just after ten." Quen smiled and picked Lucy up from my lap and did the same.

"Quen, I don't want them to go." I said looking down into the book of horses Lucy had just been pointing to.

"It's the right thing. Sa'han, you and Ellasbeth are who they are all looking to. Keeping an open mind and healthy relationship would be in the best interest of everyone."

"Not mine." I mumbled.

Quen frowned but didn't respond. He seemed to ponder what I had said while watching the girls go to sleep. "I know you believe you have feelings for Rachel. She is an amazing woman and I am glad that you have her as a friend, an ally. But Sa'han, she is not who you are meant to be with. It should be an elf."

"Enough." I growled walking out of the room and slamming into Rachel.

I caught her before she could fall, wrapping my arms around her waist and bringing her face only inches from mine. I looked into those beautiful green eyes and I wanted to press my lips to hers.

"Trenton, there's more appropriate places to do this than in the hall."Ceri joked and walked past us to say goodnight to the girls.

Rachel reached up and tucked the hair behind my ear. "I like your ears like this."

I straightened and released her. I felt my ears start to turn red at her comment and I saw her smirk before she went to say goodbye to the girls. All I could do was watch her walk away. That's all I had been doing for years. I always watched Rachel walk away knowing I could have said something to stop it, to change it. I didn't want to do that anymore. I was tired of watching her walk away from me.

Quen and Ceri came out of the room first giving Rachel a moment alone with the girls.

"I think she's going to miss them more than she thought." Ceri said with a sad smile on her face.

"They're family to her. She loves them." Quen said. "I have a feeling we will see Rachel before the month is over."

Ceri smacked him playfully. "I hope not. I do not want to see her rip Ellasbeth's head off, I get the first go at her."

"Right in line behind me." I answered with a serious look on my face.

Quen cleared his throat leaving an uncomfortable silence between us. Rachel walked out and I felt myself start to smile. She was holding a stuffed giraffe.

"Lucy said this was for Aunt Racheeeal." Rachel smiled holding the giraffe tightly.

"Rachel, would you mind having a word with me?" I asked. Quen cleared his throat in warning but Ceri just grabbed his arm and led him away.

"What was all that about?" Rachel asked.

"A disagreement. Nothing really." I answered as I placed my hand on her lower back and led her towards the living room. I felt a spark jump between us at the physical contact.

"Sorry." She apologized.

Once we were to the couch she took a seat surprisingly close to me. I wonder why when there is all this room? I've gotten such mixed signals from her. Sometimes I think she wants me to touch her and other times I think she wants to slug me.

"What?" Rachel asked. "What was that look for?"

"I uh, you caught that?" I asked turning myself so that I was facing her instead of just sitting next to her.

"I catch a lot but sometimes I can't figure it out." She replied but not really answering. "So everyone leaves in the morning?"

"Yes." I was able to get out, my earlier depression creeping back in.

"Are you going with them?" Rachel asked unable to meet my eyes. What did that mean? Does she think Ellasbeth and I are getting back together? Had Quen said something to her?

"God no." I replied. "I can't stand the woman Rachel."

"Oh." She smiled.

"Oh?" I laughed. "I thought you would have plenty to say when it came to Ellasbeth."

Rachel laughed. "Ok she's a bitch Trent but you know that. I don't know how you did the nasty with her."

"Please do not remind me." I shuddered. "I don't know how you ever slept with Nick!"

"Hey! We all make mistakes and learn from them. In my defense I didn't know he was a liar and a thief at the time." Rachel said pouting slightly.

"We do all make mistakes don't we." I said holding her eyes. I had made a lot of mistakes when it came to Rachel. I had lied to her, I had manipulated her, I had used her, and I had maybe even thought about killing her, but look where it got me. I should have trusted her from the beginning, trusted her instincts and her reactions to what happened in my life. I could trust Rachel with everything and I knew it down to my soul.

"What would have happened if we had met on different terms? If I wasn't under a death threat and was trying to give you to the I.S.?" Rachel asked surprising me. "What if it had been at some fundraiser for the city and I was all dressed up and looked like I owned a comb as you've liked to remind me." She laughed.

"I, I, God Rachel I don't know. I would have thought you were the most beautiful woman there. I might have tried to get a picture or two with you." I smiled. "I would have known who you were and your past but I think I would have wanted to get to know you. Not just because of our parents but because of what I remembered about you from camp." I said really thinking about it. "I listened to you at camp. I trusted you. I liked you Rachel."

"I find that hard to believe. You, Trent Kalamack could get any woman you wanted but you liked me." Rachel joked.

"I haven't gotten you have I?" I didn't look at her but I felt her eyes on me.

"I guess I should be going..." She trailed off but made no motion to get up.

"Stay." I blurted before I could think about what was coming out of my mouth. I felt my ears go red knowing she was still looking at me.

"Why?" She asked.

That was a fair question. Why did I want her to stay? Should I be honest or come up with an excuse. I was tired of not being fully honest about the way I felt. I was scared she wouldn't feel the same way but how long can I act like it doesn't matter when it does?

"Because I want you to." I answered finally looking up and meeting her eyes. They were confused at best. "Just talk a while longer. I have some camp memories I would like to share with you." I tried to recover. I couldn't take the look in her eyes and not knowing what it actually meant.

"Sure." She smiled. "Would you mind if we got some coffee?"

"Not at all." I asked as we moved our conversation to the kitchen.

Chicken. I was a huge chicken.

-x-x-x-

The next morning I had seen the girls, Ceri, and Quen to my private plane that would be taking them to Ellasbeth. I knew the girls would be okay with Ceri and Quen there but it still bothered me. Having two mothers and two fathers was going to be confusing for a while. As the driver was leaving the airport I got a call on my cell from Quen.

"Did you forget something?" I asked him.

"No, Sa'han." He laughed. "I think you did though."

"I did?" I wasn't sure what he was referring to.

"The new rosewood wing at the hospital is opening and you are supposed to make a public appearance tomorrow." Quen reminded me. I had forgotten. I was supposed to ask Rachel to escort me.

"I'll ask her Quen." I shut the phone.

I should have asked her last night but I had forgotten to be honest. I was so wrapped up in the talks of camp and all the memories it was four in the morning when Rachel finally left. I hadn't gotten much sleep but it was worth it. I didn't get to see so many of the things from camp that Rachel had. My father always acted like the other kids were beneath me so I really only got to hang out with Stanley.

I figured I should get it over with and give Rachel a call and hope she didn't already have plans for tomorrow evening.

I dialed her number and waited. On the sixth ring a very sleepy angry sounding Rachel picked up. What time was it? I glanced at my watch. Was it only nine in the morning? No wonder she sounded mad.

"Rachel, please excuse my rudeness at the time. I didn't realize it was so early." I explained.

I got some kind of a growl and what do you want Trent. Waking up the demon was a bad idea.

"I apologize I will call you later." I said losing my nerve and almost hanging up.

I heard a scuffle, Rachel telling Jenks to piss off and Jenks got on the phone. "What's up Trent?" he asked.

"I didn't mean to wake her." I said knowing my voice sounded small, like a child in trouble.

"Don't worry about it. She's a real cupcake til after noon no matter what." Jenks laughed.

"I was actually calling her for an escort." I said.

Jenks laughed. "Can't get your own date huh?"

"Funny. I need her in the bodyguard capacity." I responded.

"When? I'll check her book. Oh wait she hasn't had a run in ages!"Jenks laughed again. "She'll do it. Just tell me when and where and we will be there."

It was the we part that I didn't like. I liked Jenks fine but I was wanting Rachel alone. "I appreciate that Jenks but it's a formal event and I would just need Rachel." I felt kind of bad but I might have a chance to talk to her again.

"I get it you little cookie maker. I'm on to you." Jenks said.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean?" I asked confused.

"I know you just want to be alone with Rachel." Jenks whispered making sure Rachel didn't hear him. "I may be a pixy but I'm not a dumbass."

I laughed. "Rachel and I just need to talk. I think it would be easier if you weren't there, not that I wouldn't appreciate having the extra person watching my back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know a crush when I see one." Jenks said. "What time you want her and where?"

"Tomorrow evening at my place, say around six. I will have something for her to wear and someone to do her hair and makeup if she chooses." I told him.

"She will be there."

"Thank you Jenks." I hung up the phone. I was getting an evening alone with Rachel. I could only hope that it didn't end as terribly as other nights Rachel had agreed to accompany me.


	3. Chapter 3

Time was passing too quickly. It was already after five and I still couldn't bring myself to put my pants on. I sighed and glanced at the black pants across the end of my bed. It was too quiet and I found I did not like an empty house. I talked to Ceri and Quen earlier today and was assured everything was fine with the girls and I was worrying too much. I just had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that Ellasbeth was up to something and I knew by the time we figured out what it was it would be too late. I hadn't heard from Rachel since yesterday and I found it kind of bothered me. I knew it was time to talk to Rachel about what or if there was anything between us but I couldn't do it.

I picked up my pants sliding one leg after the other into them. I finished dressing just as the gate called to say that Rachel had just passed through. She was early which I found odd for Rachel. She was almost always late when it came to events that she would be escorting me to. I frowned as I hung up the phone. I grabbed my tie and headed downstairs to meet Rachel at the kitchen entrance. Just as I opened the door I heard Jenks' wings as he buzzed past my head and into the kitchen._ Hells bells what is he doing here?_

"Jenks?" I questioned.

"Hey Trent. Tinks little pink dildo we might have a slight problem." He grimaced and I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what was coming.

"Okay?" I glanced outside to see Rachel had parked right in front of the door, no where near a parking spot and her car was sideways. "Why is she parked like that? And here?"

Jenks laughed and landed on my shoulder. "Welcome to my world Trent."

"I'm not so sure I want to be a part of your world today." I whispered.

Jenks only laughed harder. "She's upset. She even had a drink."

I turned to try to look at him wondering what he had been thinking letting her drive.

"Hold on now." Jenks held up his hands. "She had one drink. Not enough to impair her driving. Hardly enough to help with her mood. Something is going on with the vampires and she will only give me bits and pieces."

I nodded. I had heard some rumors that they were leaning on Rachel hoping that she was going to come up with a way for them to keep their souls when they became an undead. I hoped she hadn't promised to do something she didn't know how to do. This wasn't something I could help her with, I had no idea how to do anything with a vampires soul.

"Ivy hasn't been around much either. She's been helping a friend of hers and Rachel has been home alone a lot. I think there's more that she isn't telling me." Jenks explained.

"I can try to talk to her if you would like." I offered. I liked Jenks. He was a big reason that I had been able to get Lucy. He was a loyal friend to Rachel and if he believed that there was a problem then there was probably a problem.

"Thanks Trent. Shes been down and I think she will talk to you."

"Is she coming in?" I wasn't sure if she could hear me but I didn't want to bother her if she needed a moment alone.

"Yeah, she'll be in when she calms down. You mind if I give something to Belle's sister?" I finally noticed he had a neatly wrapped parcel in his hands.

"No, please feel free." I smiled.

Jenks buzzed off over the top of the house in the direction of the gardens just as Rachel finally opened her door. She met my eyes as she walked towards the door and I caught a glimpse of lust burning behind her eyes before quickly dying. That was new.

"I need a drink." Were her only words as she brushed past me and went towards my apartments.

I had never seen Rachel ever really drink. I didn't know what to expect but I didn't think one glass of wine would hurt. I found a bottle with low sulfate behind the bar, poured her a glass and went upstairs to the room.

I gently knocked on the door. "Rachel, may I come in?"

"Yeah!" I heard a hollered response and opened the door.

I almost dropped the glass of wine. Rachel was standing there in only her bra and panties. She was the sexiest woman I had ever seen. My mouth opened in surprise. I had seen Rachel naked before but this was definitely more arousing. She had on the new undergarments that had been laid out to coordinate with her dress.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." I turned setting the glass of wine on the table by the door and started to walk out.

"Wait Trent. I need help with the dress. I'm not just standing here half naked because it's fun." She smirked at me.

She had obviously seen my reaction so I might as well turn around now. I took a deep breath. _I can do this. Only look at her face. Don't look below her face. Concentrate on her face. Oh hell this was_ _not going to work. How could I only look at her face when she's wearing basically nothing!_

"I can get one of the maids to come in and help you." I said only looking at her face.

"Grow up Trent. You're already here so just help me." She snapped.

"What did you need help with?" I frowned.

"I don't want to get it caught on my hair. Jenks' kids spent an hour doing this." She pointed to the intricate braids atop her head. It was very nice work. I could see why she didn't want to mess it up. "Just hold the top so I can slip it down without it getting caught or wrinkled."

I nodded and stepped forward as she lifted the dress. I was wearing shoes and she was barefoot which gave me enough of a height advantage that I could hold the top of the dress as she tried to shimmy it down her body. I couldn't help myself and I looked as the silk slid down her smooth skin. Before I could stop I was moving my hand down the dress smoothing it along. I felt her breath hitch as my hand touched the bare skin of her side. The dress finished sliding down as I held the top making sure it didn't catch on her hair. I let go as her hand replaced mine adjusting the top to sit just right over one of her shoulders.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

I just stared into her eyes. I didn't know how to walk away at this point. I could still hear her breathing harder than she had been and I felt like her eyes were burning into mine. I found I was inching closer to her face and she wasn't backing away. I caught myself mere inches from her and stopped. I wanted to kiss her. The look of lust flashed in her eyes again.

"Rachel, I brought that drink." I broke the silence and ended our unblinking gaze. It took all of my willpower to do it. She started breathing normally again as I took a couple of steps back. I grabbed the glass of wine and handed it to her.

She took a small sip. "This is good." She took a bigger drink after and before I knew it the glass was empty. Okay the witch can drink.

"Would you like another glass?" I asked as I took the empty glass from her.

"Yes please. That would be great Trent."

-x-x-x-

I gave instructions to security while I was away and filled in Robert on when to expect me to return. Robert was Jon's replacement. He wasn't the best but Quen trusted him and I didn't have much of a choice seeing as Jon was still a hound.

Rachel had been eager to leave and she had beat me downstairs to the limo. Rachel insisted she bring the rest of the bottle of wine with us and I didn't argue with her. Jenks rode with us for a ways and it was completely silent. There was a tension between Rachel and I and I knew even Jenks could feel it. Thankfully he kept his comments to himself. Once we got into Cincinnati he exited out of a window to head back to his church. That was about the time Rachel started drinking the wine straight from the bottle.

"That's real classy. I can see why you have men just lining up waiting to date you." I said with sarcasm.

"Suck eggs Trent."

I could already tell how this night was going to go. She seemed angry with me but I knew I hadn't done anything to upset her. She couldn't possibly be upset about the incident in the bedroom could she? I needed to find out what was going on with Rachel and before she was drunk. I yanked the bottle from her hand.

"What is going on? You know you can trust me and I will help you any way that I can." I held the bottle just out of her reach. She would have to climb into my lap to get it back from the other side of the limo.

"Give it back." She snarled.

"No." I tried to look at her eyes but she kept her face turned the other way.

"I just have a bad feeling. Something just isn't sitting right and I don't know what it is. It's going to bite me in the ass before I figure it out. So let me have some wine before I ruin the evening and have to kick some bad guy ass." She leaned across me and the tried to grab the bottle back.

Her dress pulled in all the right places and I couldn't take my eyes off her body as it warmed my lap. _Oh good God get out of my lap before I lose control._ I set the bottle in one of the cup holders just out of her reach. She sat up and her face was only inches from mine.

"Did you bring any weapons?" I had no idea why that of all things had just come out of my mouth.

Rachel looked surprised. "Maybe."

"Where on earth are you hiding them?" Then I understood why I asked. I had seen what she was wearing under her dress and there was no where to hide a weapon.

"I've got this Trent. You have nothing to worry about." Rachel straightened back into her own seat.

She locked her gaze on mine and I blurred into motion. I didn't know what I was doing but I was letting my emotions run the show for once. I launched over the seat landing on her as she fell to the floor. I landed over her with hands on either side of her head on the limo floor. My mouth was only inches from hers. I had one thigh between hers and I thanked the Goddess that she was wearing a dress with a slit in the side. My mouth landed on hers and time halted. I grasped the back of her neck pulling her closer. She lifted her hands running them through my hair and kissed me back.

Her tongue raked across my lips and heat flamed through me. I shifted my hips and pushed harder against her middle. I cupped her breast and was rewarded with little moans making me never want to stop. She dug her nails into my back refusing to allow any space between us. I slid my hand down her body, under her dress, and up her thigh. I abruptly stopped when I found something cold and metal.

"You found my secret." She smiled.

It was her splat gun in a thigh holster and it looked good on that leg. Really good. I groaned and moved back into my seat pulling Rachel up with me.

I smiled at her. "It's a good secret."

She put her hand up to her head making sure her hair was still in place carefully avoiding my eyes.

"Thanks. I told you I had this." She said dryly.

"You did." I laughed.

"If you wanted to search me all you had to do was ask." She joked.

"I'll remember that for next time." I said as she still wouldn't meet my eyes. There was a faint blush to her cheeks that hadn't been there before. I didn't know if she was flushed from what just happened or if she was embarrassed. I didn't want to make matters worse so I figured a change of subject would be a good idea.

"That feeling you had about something being off. Well I had the same feeling today but it was about Ellasbeth." I admitted. "I don't know what she's up to or hiding but it's going to be bad when the crap hits the fan."

Rachel smiled. "Shit. It is okay to say shit Trent."

I smiled back. I didn't swear often in front of women and just because Rachel was stronger than most men, magically and some men physically did not mean I was going to start swearing in front of her.

"So we're both kind of in the same boat today." I prompted but didn't really expect a real answer from her.

"Lets just get this evening over with okay? As long as I keep your elf ass above the grass we can say this night has been a complete success." She finally managed to reach across me and get the bottle back. She took another drink straight from the bottle. This time I didn't try to stop her. I had just almost molested her in the back of my limo, she was entitled to a drink.

I sighed. One bottle of wine shouldn't be too bad as long as I keep her away from the open bar tonight I shouldn't have to worry about keeping her demon ass above the grass.


	4. Chapter 4

The limo pulled to the front of hotel and I felt my heart beat faster in my chest. My nerves were getting the best of me tonight and it was something I was not prepared for. I rubbed the top of my ear knowing that as soon as I exited safety of the car that the press would be all over it. My ears were more noticeable when my hair was styled and I grimaced already hearing the vultures screaming for my attention. I'm sure walking out with Rachel at my side would claim their attention but only for a short while. She looked stunning and I was very happy with the dress choice I had made.

I turned seeing Rachel had been studying me. "You're worried about your ears."

I nodded. "I know the press will make a big deal of the change in my appearance. They're going to want to know what spell I had used to conceal them."

"Tell them that it was my fault." Rachel shrugged.

"That will go over well." I said dryly. I was not going to bring further attention to Rachel. She's had to deal with plenty of situations most recently because of poor decisions I had made.

The driver was opening the door and I moved across the seat positioning myself to get out. I turned to look at Rachel and took her hand in mine. I heard her heart accelerate and I grinned. I felt the same way every time I was close to her.

I stepped out keeping Rachel's hand in mine. I heard all the calls for us to look various directions, I saw the flashes of the cameras, and I felt Rachel grip my hand tighter. I know she doesn't care for the press but I'd have to give her credit for getting tremendously better with dealing with them.

'Mr. Kalamack, are you and Ms. Morgan an item', 'Mr. Kalamack is it true you've been spending time in the Ever After', 'Ms. Morgan are you secretly Lucy's real mother'. It went on like that the whole walk to the front. Once we made it through the double doors into the hotel lobby I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding, then I laughed.

Rachel looked at me. "Trent?" She didn't let go of my hand.

"I just don't know where they get these ideas. You're Lucy's mother now?" I laughed again.

She loosened her grip on my hand. "That was kind of funny. They didn't ask about your ears."

"They couldn't have noticed when I have such a beautiful woman on my arm." I said before I realized I had said it.

"Thank you." She untangled her fingers from mine and put her hand on my arm and let me lead her to the conference room.

The press was thinner when we entered the room but their presence was still acknowledged. I knew I would have to talk to at least one reporter or photographer this evening. I did not want to explain how I had suddenly grown back some fingers and pointy ears.

The mayor walked up clasping his hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Kalamack."

Rachel released my arm and mouthed bar to me before heading in the direction of the bar. _Crap on toast_. I chuckled to myself realizing I was using Rachel's phrase. I hardly heard what the mayor was rambling about and I found I didn't really care. I couldn't take my eyes off of Rachel.

"So you'll be able to attend the council meeting? I know you have distanced yourself and given up your position but I would like you there as a personal favor to me." The mayor finished.

"Yes, yes I'll be able to attend." I shook his hand before he walked away. Captain Edden replaced him almost immediately.

"You're helping with council business again Mr. Kalamack?" Edden shook my hand.

"I guess I am. To be honest I wasn't really listening and I'm not sure what I agreed to." I smiled and turned my attention back to Rachel.

She was sitting in front of the bar chatting with the bar tender. I was only catching tidbits across the noisy room but I was certain the man was flirting with her and I didn't like it. Edden followed my gaze.

"Ah, you did arrive with Ms. Morgan." Edden smiled. "Are you and Rachel playing nice?"

I laughed. "Rachel and I are much better at working together than we use to be."

"I've heard as much but you can't always believe all the rumors."

I thought about that for a moment, wondering if there were more rumors I wasn't aware of.

Edden answered the unspoken thought. "I've heard you two have been working very closely and that a certain vampire in the city doesn't like it much. That's why you've been asked to attend the city council meeting."

That I didn't know. I knew Mr. Cormel viewed Rachel as his possession and that he didn't like sharing. I didn't know that the city council meeting had anything to do with the vampires.

"Captain do you think that it would blow over well if I was to bring Rachel with me to the meeting?" I asked.

Edden smiled. "I think it would be appropriate."

I shook his hand again. "Thanks Captain."

I made my way across the room to the bar. I wrapped my arm around Rachel's waist knowing it was a possessive move but I did not like how the bartender had taken it upon himself to try to take a look down her dress when she wasn't paying attention.

"Trent." Rachel smiled and sipped something blue in her glass.

I took the glass from her and downed the liquid. It was a good drink, a little too fruity to my liking but it was strong.

"The board to the hospital has just taken their seats, shall we find ours?" I eyed the bartender and he moved further down to help a gentleman that had been waiting.

"Just let me get one more drink." Rachel waved for the bartender to come our way.

"Rachel when did you start drinking?" I whispered in her ear.

"Since there are at least six vampires in here." She whispered back.

I looked around not seeing who she was talking about. I hadn't even smelt anything close to a vampire.

"I don't see them. Where are they?"

She sighed. "I can't point Trent. Believe me they're here. I have no doubt that they're watching me."

A couple of things made sense now. She was staying away from me in case there was an incident and she was drinking to make it look like she wasn't going to be a problem or to give them the idea that she would be an easy target. I'm sure Rachel had a plan, I only wished she had shared it with me before hand. I pondered the thought that she most likely had no plan and was just flying by the seat of her pants as she put it.

"I'm not walking away knowing that there is at least six vampires watching you right now. If the shit hits the fan you'll need me." I smirked.

"I guess we should find our seats then." She took my arm again letting me lead us to our table and didn't even wait for a drink.

-x-x-x-

The president of the board had a long speech thanking all the donors including myself and I had to stand up which gave the press the opportunity to get a few good shots of my ears. I could hear their whispers that they were planning on waiting until the end of the event to question me. I would make sure Rachel and I were gone by then.

I found all of my attention focused on Rachel as the presentations went on. I loved how the light hit her hair making it glow like it was on fire. The black dress she was wearing only made her skin look more smooth and appealing. I wanted to rub my fingers down her bare arm but I knew there were too many eyes and this was not the place to make a move like that. I was certain she would not want that kind of contact from me in public.

The thought of having sex with Rachel had passed through my mind a few too many times but it wasn't just about that. I had no problem admitting to myself that I wanted her. I also wanted to hold her. I wanted to tell her how beautiful she was. That she was one of the most caring and loyal people I had ever met. That she made me feel like nobody else has ever made me feel. I was in love with Rachel and I couldn't tell her. I was a chicken.

"That was a nice speech." Rachel whispered to me.

"Yes, nice." I agreed even though I had missed the majority of it. I didn't feel quite like myself tonight. I couldn't seem to focus on much of anything besides Rachel and I was not one to have that problem. I frowned and realized I was letting my thoughts be displayed across my face. I shook my head and managed a neutral expression.

The speakers were coming to a close and I thought now would be the best time to leave. I nudged Rachel's foot with my own to get her attention. Just as we both rose from our chairs the room went black.

_Shit. They were after Rachel_. My vision in the dark was better than most but wasn't better than a vampires. I felt Rachel tap a line knowing that this little black out was something to do with her. There were a few shrieks and whispers rose through the room questioning the lights.

I smelt that unique scent that is vampire and I knew someone was getting closer. "Coming up on your left." I told Rachel knowing that the vampire would be able to hear me. I heard Edden trying to push his way through the tables and chairs to our direction having jumped to the same conclusion that this had something to do with Rachel or myself.

Just as the vampire on the left was close enough for me to hear breathing Rachel snapped a circle up around herself and the vampire. I saw him try to grab her and she got in a right hook before he backed away and tried a new approach. I felt helpless just watching but I knew this vampire wasn't going to walk away without some damage after being trapped in a circle with Rachel.

Rachel was fast, moving around the vampire and taking his legs out from under him. He grunted and grabbed Rachel trying to take her down with him. It happened very quickly. Rachel rode his fall down with him slamming him onto his back then roughly flipping him onto his stomach. Apparently having a vampire for a roommate had paid off.

Edden had just made it to our table with a flashlight witnessing the whole take down. "Rachel, drop your circle, I have cuffs."

Rachel dropped her circle and Edden tossed her the cuffs. She snapped them into place and looked up at me with a satisfied smile saying, see I didn't need your help. She was still over the vampire and she grabbed the back of his hair and pulled his face away from the floor.

"Who are you?" She asked. He didn't answer.

"Where are your friends?" He didn't answer that either. She dropped his head hard letting it hit the floor again. I would have thought that he would have put up more of a fight or at least provided more resistance to Rachel. He almost seemed as if he wanted to be caught. The question was why?

"Captain Edden?" I said. The room was very quiet and everyone's attention was on us with the only light in the room. I heard someone yell that the lights would be back on momentarily. I didn't like us being the center of attention in a pitch black room. Something wasn't right.

"I called for backup. The whole building went black. There's more than just our mystery guest here." Edden whispered to me.

I had been afraid of that. I didn't know if the vampires being here was a result of them trying to intimidate Rachel or if honestly this all had something to do with Ellasbeth. I wouldn't put anything past her and I knew she still didn't believe that nothing had happened between Rachel and I. I didn't owe the woman an explanation but she wouldn't stop asking about how close my relationship with Rachel really was. I hadn't seen any harm in telling her the truth at the time. Rachel and I are just friends that work well together when it comes to kicking bad guy ass.

I extended my hand to Rachel to help her up as Edden took her position in watching the vampire lying on the floor. She silently adjusted her dress never devoting all of her attention to the task. I saw her eyes darting around the blackness of the room, evaluating possible threats.

"Damn. I had really liked this one." She ran her hands over the slit in the side that now went all the way up to mid thigh. She had nice legs. Very nice legs. I groaned and had to look away. I caught her smirk out of the corner of my eye. I had checked her out for about the twentieth time tonight. I couldn't help it. Next time I would have to make sure she wore a business suit that covered everything.

"Rachel we need to go. Now." I whispered.

"I agree. There are too many people here if they're after me." She whispered back. She moved over to Edden and repeated the same to him.

"Go. Call me later and let me know you're still alive?" He whispered back.

-x-x-x-

The drive back to the compound was uneventful for which I was thankful. Rachel and I had exchanged thoughts on why any vampires would be after either one of us. The only thing that we could seem to agree on was that whoever the vampire was that she took down, he wasn't one from Cincinnati. Rachel had called Ivy and confirmed that he wasn't one of Cormel's. Now the question was, who sent him? Captain Edden had called me and let me know that the unknown vampire was being held for questioning and assault charges on Rachel but that he still wasn't talking. I had a contact that was going to be going in to try to speak with him. I was curious to find out who he's after.

The limo stopped in front of the door and I jumped out not waiting for the driver. I sighed thinking about Rachel leaving. I thought it might be a better idea for the two of us to stick together until we know for sure what we're up against but I didn't want to pressure her to stay either. She was more than capable of taking care of herself but if I was going to be honest with myself I didn't want to be alone.

Rachel stepped out behind me and followed through the compound to my apartments. I went straight to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. I preferred tea but this was going to be a long night. I heard Rachel sigh as the smell of the coffee drifted to her. She had seated herself at the island and was staring out the back windows. It was black and all you could see was our reflection but she was very intent on looking out the window. I didn't want to interrupt her train of thought and the silence was actually kind of nice. I liked being able to be around Rachel like this.

The coffee pot gurgled to a stop as I retrieved two mugs from the cabinet above it. I placed a steaming cup in front of Rachel as I took a sip of my own.

"I can't figure out why only one guy came at me. It doesn't make sense. There were six vampires. Where did they go?" Rachel mumbled into her cup.

"We will see them again." I answered.

She looked up from her cup finally meeting my eyes. I hadn't even noticed before but some of her hair had come loose in the shuffle with the vampire and it framed her face beautifully. My breath caught as I waited for the energy between us to settle.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since the blackout incident and we had no new leads. The vampire in custody still refused to talk and so far not one master vampire had claimed him. It left many questions unanswered and Rachel had begged me not to do things the way I would have handled them in the past. I had agreed but now I wished I hadn't. I wanted results and we weren't going to get them with me playing Mr. Nice Elf.

The council meeting was next week and I was no closer to knowing what exactly the mayor had wanted me there for other than surprise, I invited the elf! In turn I had invited Rachel. She insisted she wasn't coming but when it comes to the shock and awe factor Rachel would make an appearance, it's just who she is. I smiled thinking about how she still found ways to surprise me. I never quite knew what would happen when Rachel was involved. It gave me a new way to look at things and I liked it. She kept me guessing most of the time and it was different than what I was use to from people.

I went about business as usual spending most of the day in my office. Just as it was about time to call it a day there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I called shuffling papers into piles for tomorrow. The door opened and I had expected to see my secretary or even Robert but to my surprise it was Ivy. I stood and smiled slightly. "Ms. Tamwood."

"Trent." She shut the door behind her and took a seat in front of my desk.

"Is this business or social?" I asked retaking my seat.

"A little of both. I want to know what that vamp wanted with Rachel. I can't find out who he belongs to and I can't get him out of FIB lock up without a plan in place. I need your help." She explained.

I knew Ivy wasn't one to come asking for help, my help especially. Things must be pretty serious if she couldn't get any information.

"I would love to know the same. I promised Rachel that I wouldn't revert to old tactics in obtaining information." I sighed. I can't believe I just admitted that.

Ivy snorted. "I get you have feelings for Rachel. I know you want to impress her. But Trent, newsflash here she feels the same way about you as you do about her. Use whatever tactics necessary and she will forgive you. Hell say I threatened to bite you, do whatever it takes but do it before it's too late. I can't lose her Trent and neither can you."

I stopped breathing for a moment. Ivy hit a sore spot with me. I had never even admitted it to myself but I couldn't lose Rachel. I couldn't. I would do whatever it takes to keep her in my life even if it meant breaking a promise and being the bad guy to keep her safe. Ivy knew it too and that's exactly why she had come to me.

"Does Jenks know that you're here?" I asked trying to make it appear that I hadn't already decided what I would do.

"He's sitting out on my bike." She laughed. "Want him to come in too so Rachel can be equally mad at all of us?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah, I'd like him to be in on the planning."

"So you'll do it?" She looked hopeful.

"You knew I would. That's why you came." I responded. She laughed as she got up and yelled for Jenks down the hall. I wasn't positive he would hear her but maybe she expected him to be closer than where she left him. He zipped into the room a moment later.

"Have you been sniffing fairy farts woman? You know damn well I wasn't going to wait out on that bike." Jenks yelled as he landed on my desk. "So what's the plan cookie maker? You and I taking care of this lunker?"

"You up for another mission with me?" I asked Jenks.

He grinned. "Only cause I know if you don't listen to me this time Rachel will kick your ass."

It was my turn to grin because he was right. Rachel would kick my ass.

"Lets get a plan in place. I've got support from Rynn so I can go pick this guy up but I need a place to take him. He doesn't want to be that involved in it and he will only back me to an extent. If this guy ends up dead it's on us not him. This is where I need you Trent. I know you have somewhere and I know you have ways to make him talk." Ivy said.

"I've got a room. Bring him here. Tonight." I answered finishing with the papers on my desk. It should have bothered me more not hesitating to do this. I was going behind Rachel's back and breaking a promise. Would it even matter that her team was involved? "Would you mind if Jenks stays to help me prepare?"

Ivy turned her attention to Jenks as something silently passed between them. I envied how Rachel's team had that kind of relationship. I had a similar relationship with Quen but I could tell this was somehow more intimate, more personal. Not that there wasn't love between Quen and I. He was like a father to me. Their relationship was made out of friendship and love not out of an obligation to another person.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back at midnight. Be ready for some pissed off vamps." Ivy smiled and left my office.

"You need me for something Trent?" Jenks asked, a little confused as to why he was staying.

"Yes, I want you to help with the security of the room. Just to make sure. I've never had a vampire in there and I want to be sure he can't escape." I explained knowing that was only part of the reason I wanted Jenks to stay. Another part I wasn't willing to admit was I was lonely. I hated the girls being gone. I hated how quiet everything was. I hated that Quen and Ceri weren't here. I wished I could have enough courage to ask Rachel to keep me company but I didn't. Instead I settled for Jenks. I liked him and I could bounce some ideas about Rachel off of him. This was going to be an interesting evening.

-X-X-X-

Everything was set in the room and Jenks added a few security measures ensuring that the vampire would be going nowhere. He assured me that even Rachel wouldn't be able to escape this room and she had made it out of some pretty sticky situations. My thoughts flashed back to how Rachel had managed to escape my compound on more than one occasion. What would I have done if I could have ever caught her? I was deep in my thoughts when I felt Jenks poke me in the eye.

"What the hell Jenks!" I grabbed at my eye. It was more of a surprise than painful.

Jenks laughed. "I've been talking to myself for the last five minutes. What are you thinking about Trent? Get your head in the game. Ivy will be here in less than an hour and you're spacing out!"

"I was. Sorry." I said shortly as I rubbed my eye. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I grabbed it looking at the caller id and nearly dropped it. "It's Rachel." I looked at Jenks and the expression on his face was almost comical. Eyes wide, mouth dropped, sputtering for words. Here goes nothing.

"Hello Rachel." I said into the phone.

"Hey Trent. I have a funny question for you. Have you seen Ivy or Jenks? They've been gone all day and his kids won't tell me anything but I caught some of them whispering about you." Rachel said.

"Find out which ones squealed!" Jenks whispered angerly to me.

"I haven't seen them." I responded without hesitation. "Are you sure the kids were implying that they were with me? I had told Jenks the last time that he was here the kids could come and help out with the gardens. Perhaps that was what you heard."

"Maybe." Rachel agreed. "Just let me know if you hear from them. I can't get them on the phone and I'm starting to worry."

"Of course. I'm sure they're just on a run." I said.

"Yeah. Talk to you later Trent."

"Bye Rachel." I hung up. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Smooth cookie maker. She bought it. Now you're gonna have to let my kids come help in your gardens." Jenks chuckled.

"I'd be more than happy to have them help out. The garden suffers when Quen doesn't have time for it." I admitted.

"What's really on your mind?" Jenks asked.

I sighed. I knew he had been waiting a while to ask that question and I think it was time to finally answer it. "I want to take the next step with Rachel."

Jenks laughed. "Yeah! Both of you do but neither one of you have enough balls to take the next step."

"I've kissed her." I protested.

"And then what? Did you tell her that kiss really meant something to you?" Jenks parked himself on the center island in the kitchen.

I slumped into a seat. "No. I have been pretty vague. We haven't really talked about any of the times we've kissed."

"Talk to her. Trent I know that you've had your differences in the past but don't let it hold you back. She's not going to reject you." Jenks got right to the issue.

"I'm not so sure about that." I figured since he was talking openly I might as well be honest.

"I know her Trent. Just tell her how you feel. If I'm wrong I'll move in with your fairies." Jenks joked.

I nodded. My phone was vibrating in my pocket again. Thinking it was Rachel not believing what I had said the first time I picked answered. "Yes, Rachel?"

"It's not Rachel. I'm early have the gate open. I'll be there in five." Ivy said.

"Got it." I put the phone back in my pocket. I reached to the phone on the wall and phoned the gate to let them know to let Ivy in and have the gate open.

I opened the back door knowing Ivy would come in the back way rather than the front. In less time that it should have taken her to get down the drive she was pulling up in a black SUV. I wonder if it's one of Rynns.

"Need help moving him?" I asked her taking a step outside the door.

"She's stronger than you are cookie maker." Jenks said.

"No I've got him." Ivy said while hauling a limp form out of the backseat.

"Drugged?" I questioned.

"Knocked out." She smiled showing her fangs.

My breath hitched in my chest at the sight of her teeth but I quickly regained control. I nodded and she followed me through the house to the elevator. I was taking them to the room Jenks helped me prepare in the lowest level in the house. The ride was silent thankfully. We exited the elevator and I slid a key card to open the door.

The room was soundproof and could only be opened or closed with the key card I had. It was set up like a jail cell with only a small area in front of the door not behind bars. It didn't have a typical cot but more like a medical one. It had silver restraints attached to the walls and secured to the cot.

Ivy whistled as she came in a dropped our unknown vampire on the cot. She went on to secure him as if she had done it before. She probably had. I've heard many stories about what vampires do for fun. Jenks snickered as I watched Ivy jumping to the same conclusion that I had.

"Shut up Jenks." Ivy said. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Sure. You don't have to explain it to me." Jenks laughed even louder.

At the sound of his voice the vampire started to stir. Ivy had him fully secured and strapped to the bed and the bars shut before his eyes opened. They were full black. He wasn't happy and I was hoping it wouldn't bother Ivy.

"Do your spell. Make him talk." Ivy prompted.

"I need to be in there with him to make this work. Is it safe with him restrained?" I asked.

"He's not getting out I made sure of it." Ivy assured me.

I used my key to open the bars then toss it back to Ivy. I pulled a piece of chalk from my pocket and drew a circle around the cot big enough to allow myself space to move. I tapped a line and set the circle. Lets hope we get all the answers we were looking for.

I whispered "_Volo te hoc facere!" _

The vampire seemed to struggle slightly then his eyes took on a glazed over look. "The spell won't last long. Five minutes tops." I told them.

Ivy moved forward but only coming to the bars and not actually coming inside as I dropped my circle. "Why were you looking for Rachel?" She asked the unknown vampire.

"It was my job to secure her." He answered.

"Who are you working for?" I asked.

"I don't have a name. It's all been done through email and bank transfers." He responded.

Shit. "Who are you?" I demanded.

"Luke."

"What do they want Rachel for?" Ivy asked the question I couldn't bring myself to ask.

"Spells. Blood. I don't know. I didn't ask. I just want the paycheck. The rest doesn't matter."

At least we knew we were getting the truth.

"What were your instructions if you were captured?" Jenks asked.

"Tell nothing. Try again when I escape."

"Where are the rest of your crew? I know there was more of you." I said.

Luke smiled at that. "Securing Rachel. You're all here and she's alone."

I felt the blood rush from my face. He was right. How had this thought not occurred to any of us. How could I have been so stupid. I didn't even wait for Ivy to let me through. I needed to get to Rachel now. I had a spell that I haven't tried yet that was supposed to allow me to jump the lines. Now was a good a time as any to see if it works. I tapped a line.

"Trent no!" Jenks shrieked.

Too late. I said the words_. "__Adferte ad me ire per__!" _

A lot of things happened at once. It felt like I was being squeezed through the tip of a pencil, I heard Ivy and Jenks yelling, I heard Luke trying to break the chains, and I heard an incredible hissing sound in my ears and then nothing. It all went black.


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't forget about the story! Sorry it has been super crazy for me but I am working on another chapter now! More to come soon.


End file.
